Semiconductor device assemblies, including, but not limited to, memory chips, microprocessor chips, imager chips, and the like, typically include a semiconductor device, such as a die, mounted on a substrate. The semiconductor device assembly may include various functional features, such as memory cells, processor circuits, and imager devices, and may include bond pads that are electrically connected to the functional features of the semiconductor device assembly. The semiconductor device assembly may include semiconductor devices stacked upon and electrically connected to one another by individual interconnects between adjacent devices within a package.
Various methods and/or techniques may be employed to electrically interconnect adjacent semiconductor devices and/or substrates in a semiconductor device assembly. For example, individual interconnects may be formed by reflowing tin-silver (SnAg), also known as solder, to connect a pillar to a pad. Typically, the pillar may extend down from a bottom surface of a semiconductor device towards a pad formed on the top surface of another semiconductor device or substrate. A grid array of solder balls may be used to connect a semiconductor device assembly to a circuit board or other external device. However, a grid array of solder balls may not permit the connection of a semiconductor device assembly to a device in all applications. Further, it may be beneficial to provide semiconductor device assembly that permits test ability while connected to an external device. Additional drawbacks and disadvantages may exist.
While the disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. However, it should be understood that the disclosure is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosure as defined by the appended claims.